Bubble Bath
by Sora no Hairo Yuki
Summary: [oneshot]Sakura wonders what happened to her and Ino's friendship. She misses her exbest friend. [slight SakuIno]


Bubble Bath

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while folks, my computer died and it took some time for the repairs.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, it'd be more romantic

* * *

It was the ending of a long, sweaty, hard-working day as Haruno Sakura came home from training. She was exhausted and sticky from sweating under the merciless Konoha sun. Her hair was frazzled and her muscles were sore due to the constant movement she had to perform to keep up with her teammates. At a time like this, there could be nothing better that a relaxing bubble bath. Okay, so maybe a hot stone massage would be nice, but she's not Paris Hilton, mmmkay? 

Sakura trudged into her decent sized bathroom and opened the cabinet doors underneath her sink to find some bubble bath formula. She dug through the organized mess of scrunchis, a flat iron, blow dryers, a basket of nail polish, a mini toilet plunger, a box of tampons, and rolls of toilet paper to get to the back and grab a small bottle filled with a creamy tickle-me-pink colored liquid. She crawled out of the cabinet and shoved everything that had fallen out, back in and shut the doors. She sighed as she got up and plugged the drain of her bathtub and ran the water. The water poured out of the spigot and you could see the steam rising because of the heat. Sakura unscrewed the lid of bottle with the pink liquid inside and poured its contents into the water in the bathtub. Soon enough, squeaky clean shining bubbles formed on top of the water and the scent of roses intoxicated the air.

Satisfied, Sakura set the bottle by the sink and stripped off her dress and hitai-ate. She stood in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection wearing nothing but her black sports bra. She noticed a bruise on her chest and winced as she pushed on it with her fore and middle finger to test it. She sighed again as she massaged her own shoulders for a few seconds and then slipped off her bra. She slid off her spandex shorts and underwear, and then went to turn off the running water.

She stepped into the tub, left leg first as the layer of bubbles tickled her calf. She submerged herself in the warm water and scented bubbles. She let out a relaxing sigh and giggled as a bubble popped on her nose. She automatically felt all the muscles in her body relax due to the heat. Sakura closed her eyes just to rest a bit, but something just had to ruin her unwinding.

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

"Stupid telephone," Sakura muttered as she was about to get out of the tub.

"Nah, I'll just let it go," she decided and settled back in.

Before she sank back in though, she caught her reflection in the faucet. She laughed at herself since she had a beard and mustache of bubbles hanging from her face.

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

She wiped away the bubbles with her hand and settled herself back in the water. Suddenly a strange memory came back to her. She thought back to a time when she was around 6 years of age. Those were the days when she and Ino still got along. Those were the days when the two girls laughed and smiled with each other. Those were the days when they were best friends.

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Sakura remembered going over to Ino's house one day after school at the ninja academy let out. They had gotten wet coming home due to a nasty storm that brewed over the village that day. Mrs. Yamanaka made the two girls bathe so they wouldn't catch colds. It was a bubble bath, grape scented to be exact. The two little girls enjoyed their bath time as they made afros out of bubbles and tossed the bubbles in the air. Ino made Sakura laugh by stick bubbles all over her face and saying, "Hohoho! I'm Santa Clause!"

Those were the good old days that were now long gone.

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

The pink haired kunoichi allowed herself to sink further down into the mix of water and bubbles. Why did something a dumb a crush get between their friendship? Why couldn't they still be friends? Why is it exactly that they hate each other?

_You've reached the Haruno residence. Please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you shortly. Thank you, have a nice day!_

"I miss having Ino as my best friend."

_Beep!_

Sakura sighed after admitting that to herself. She realized that she had been missing out all these years. She never had that best friend to giggle with, share secrets at sleepovers, whisper about cute boys, gossip about that weirdo in class, and most importantly, to care about.

_Hey forehead girl! I know you're there! A bunch of us are having dinner at that new Chinese restaurant and wanted to invite you. You're lucky I'm even telling you because Sasuke-kun is gonna come too. You better not show up!_

With that, Sakura plunged her head under water and rose back up with doused hair. She snatched a bottle of shampoo next to her and squeezed a gob of the hair care product in her hand and started lathering it into her hair frivolously.

"The nerve of that pig girl!" Sakura growled as she got her hair has squeaky clean as possible.

Don't fret Sakura-chan, Ino wants to be friends again too. She misses hanging out together and your company, otherwise, she wouldn't have told you. This is an excuse to be together, even if you two can act like you dislike each other. I'm sure you can be the best of friends again, no doubt in my mind

* * *

A/N: Another one of my stories that is based of my own life, haha. Hope you enjoyed. Peace out.  



End file.
